Polymeric materials that can be processed to form microfiber surfaces and microfiber-entangled products have been identified, including mono-axially oriented films such as polypropylene, among various others. See U.S. Pat. No. 6,110,588. Such polymeric materials can be selected and processed using various techniques to produce mono-axially oriented films capable of being microfibrillated to a microfiber surface.
There continues to exist a need for new and creative product constructions that can be prepared by combining microfiber materials with other microfiber materials, or by combining microfiber materials with other non-microfiber materials, in different ways, and methods to prepare such product constructions.
All drawn figures are not drawn to scale.